New Victims Found But Old Not Forgotten
by SleepingBedHead
Summary: My First FanFic. Basically an old enemy of Tree Hill is back and they have found a new victim but also torment the old.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own One tree Hill or anything to do with it.**

**Hey guys this is my first ever fan fic hope you like it. Please excuse all spelling mistakes and typos.**

Chapter 1

Down the packed corridors of Tree Hill High School was a girl walking on her own, which was an unusual site. It was roughly 1:30pm and students were at there lockers getting the books they needed for their first lesson after lunch. This girl was dressed in jeans, vans and a black hoodie. In here ears were the headphones to her i-Pod which were currently playing We Are Broken by Paramore. As she walked down the corridor to try and make it on time to her class for once at least, one of the few students that had the honour of being a tutor shouted out, " NO! I WON'T! I'M FED UP OF BEING YOUR BUTMONKEY!" He was enraged which was odd for a tutor. He turned his head round and notice all the other students, staring at them, as the argument continued.

He obviously hadn't noticed how loud they were really shouting. The bell had gone but all the other students still had their eyes glued to him, all but one. It was the girl wearing the hoodie and jeans. She had been completely oblivious to the shouting going on and was still walking to her next class, which was English. Room 203, her English room was empty. She thought _Oh Shit, Am I at the wrong class? Am I too late? Oh Shit! _Her heart rate slow down as her teacher Mrs. James-Scott signalled for her to come in. She removed her headphones from her ears and tucked her i-Pod in her pocket.

She went to take her seat and Mrs. James-Scott said, " Hello Naomi,".

Naomi replied, "Hia," in a strong English accent.

"Settling in okay?" Mrs. James-Scott asked her.

"Yeah," she replied, putting on a fake smile and nodding, it was a lie. The truth was she was a transfer from England, who had to leave her friends and family behind, she wasn't emancipated, she loved her parents very much but they hadn't moved because of their jobs.

"Good, Good," Mrs. James-Scott said smiling, she had thankfully not seen through the fake smile.

Naomi pulled down her hood and revealed beautiful, long, straight, brunette locks tied up in a pony-tail and pretty, wide, bright, green eyes which looked rather broody. As she did this Mrs. James-Scott wondered aloud, "Where are all my other students?" Naomi merely shrugged.

Mrs. James-Scott looked out the door, "Ah, ha," she responded, "I thought I heard shouting." She walked out the classroom, broke up the fight and told all the other students to get to their classes.

Suddenly a swarm of Naomi's classmates walked in, making her jump. Mrs. James-Scott started the lesson.

"So who "forgot" to pick their assignments off the kitchen table?" _Oh Shit!_ Naomi thought once again, she had forgotten to do the assignment. About five hands went up slowly including hers, she put her hood up and sunk down in her chair. "One, Two, Three, Four, Five," finally pointing at Naomi, as she pointed to each of the students in turn. "They better be on my desk by tomorrow or you'll get a kick up the ass." The whole class chuckled at the five red faces, "And to all of you who were late today, don't make it happen again otherwise there'll be hell to pay." Naomi smirked at this. They all knew Mrs. James-Scott was only having a laugh. To many of them she was their favourite teacher but of course the basketball players favourite was coach Lucas Scott.

XXXX

School had ended and it was about 6pm. Naomi was at the river court with a basketball getting the ball in every time she aimed for the net. She didn't know but she was being watched at admired by Mrs. James-Scott. _I should tell Lucas about her she thought to herself._

_XXXXX_

It was dinner time at the Scott house and Haley and Nathan had invited Lucas and Peyton over for dinner.

"So, I have something I think you'll find interesting to tell you, Luke," Haley pipped up.

"Oh," Lucas acknowledged.

"I was on my way back home from work when I saw one of my English students playing at the river court."

" Ah ha," he replied, " Is he any good?"

"_She_, and actually yeah _she_ was." Haley said with a little annoyance in her voice, she hated when men assumed that when talking about someone playing sports they were male.

Lucas and Nathan nearly choked at this.

Haley and Peyton gave them both a glare.

"Anyway, when you stop choking and looking at me like that, I really think you should seriously consider her as a player on the team."

"Hales, I'm sure she's really good, it's jus-"

Haley cut him off, "You better not say she's a girl, Lucas Eugene Scott!"

Lucas, took a breath in and looked at the determination on her face. He hated it when anyone said his middle name but could see that she wasn't happy.

"Your allowed girls on the team aren't you Luke?" Peyton said, breaking the disturbing silence.

"Yeah, but-"

Haley cut him off again, "And you have to give every student a chance,"

"Yeah, but-"

"So just give her a chance Luke, she just moved and it will help her make some friends."

"Okay." He said bluntly after a thought.

Nathan, who had stayed out of it gave Lucas a stare as if to say_ what the hell do you think you're doing?_

Lucas responded by shrugging his shoulders.

XXX

It was the next day and Lucas was sitting in his office, looking as though he was in deep thought. There was a knock on his office door. He looked up, a little startled.

"Hales, Come in," he announced.

She entered and shut the door.

"So have you spoken to the _girl_ yet?" Lucas asked.

"No, she wasn't in school today," Haley said concerned.

"Oh," Lucas said looking at Haley's concerned look, "She's probably fine Hales, how many students of yours haven't turned up to school one day."

"I know but Lucas I'm just not sure."

He glanced up once again at the concern on Haley's face, "I tell you what, we'll go to her house tonight and ask her if she wants to try out for the team, that way we'll know if she's okay and if she's worth considering as a player."

Haley smiled at Lucas gratefully and added, "Thanks. You know did anyone ever tell you what an amazing guy you are."

"Someone might have mentioned it once or twice," he replied, "So I'll pick you up at seven."

"Yeah, Luke, that would be great."

"See you then."

"Yeah, seven o'clock sharp."

XXX

It was 6:58 pm and Naomi was having a boxing match with here punch bag. Paramore were once again playing in the background.

It was now 7pm and there was a knock at the door. She gasped.

She went to the, door opened it slightly and hid at the side of it.

Lucas looked at Haley, who also looked worried.

He open the door.

"Arrrgggh. I thought I told you to _fuck off_ and leave me the _hell_ alone," she yelled and with that she brought out a strong fist and hit it hard against Lucas's chest, still with her boxing gloves on.

"Lucas!" Haley exclaimed.

Recognizing the voice as not who Naomi thought it was she looked up and said in an extremely high pitched rough English voice, "Oh shit! Mrs. James-Scott, Coach Scott. OH MY GOD. I am so so sorry I thought you were," about to say someone else's name she quickly said, "someone else." She continued, "Come in, sit down," she said helping Lucas to the living room which had a connecting kitchen..

"God, you have one hard punch," he said gasping, "Who do you think I was _Hitler?" _he continued jokingly.

"Honestly, I'm so sorry I thought you were-,"she stopped again.

"You thought he was who?" Haley asked concerned.

"Just someone _else_," she replied trembling with fear in her voice.

"Naomi, it's obviously not** just **_someone else_, what's wrong? Who did you think he was?"

Naomi looked at her and Lucas. "There was a reason for me not turning up today,"she admitted still fear stricken.

"Ah ha, I told you," Haley looked at Lucas.

"Continue," Lucas said concerned.

"There's been this _guy_ and he's sort of, well, he's sort of been," she took a pause, "stalking me and taking totally random pics of me."

Haley and Lucas looked at Naomi wanting to know more.

"Last night," she continued, "Last night he sort of tried, to, well, to get in, at me. Luckily I sleep with a hockey stick beside my bed, and I went down to see what the racket I heard was," she gulped, "I walked down and saw this guy, I told him to _fuck off_ and leave me the _hell_ alone, but he didn't listen. So I started getting closer and hitting him with my hockey stick he finally left. I rang the police and told them what happened. They asked me for a description of the guy and told me that it had happened before about 5 years ago. I haven't been able to leave the house since." She looked up at Haley and Lucas with tears of fear in her eyes.

"Oh my God," Haley exclaimed, "Trust me with the strength you hit Lu- Coach Scott," she quickly said remembering Naomi was a student, "with I'm sure he won't be back in a hurry."

"Wait, are you two?" she asked curiously.

"Oh no no no, he's my brother in law."

"Oh"

Lucas looked as if he was in deep thought, "What was this guys name?" he asked.

"Ian," she replied bluntly.

Lucas quickly looked at Haley and said, "Physco, Derek!"

"Peyton," Haley said remembering.

"What you know the guy or something?" Naomi asked.

"He did the same thing to one of our friends," Haley replied nervously whilst looking

at Lucas's concerned face.

"Oh, should I be afraid?" she wondered aloud, still stricken with fear.

"No, no, don't worry, with your strength I don't think he'll be back," Lucas said seeing the fear in her eyes, "Did the police catch him?"

"No," she replied, "Anyway, what brings you guys here?"

"Oh, yes," Haley exclaimed, "Are your parents in?"

"No, no Mum and Dad, there still at home, you know with there jobs and stuff,"

"Oh, there-" Haley was cut off.

"Sorry to interrupt but what time is it?" It was Naomi who had cut Haley off.

" It's eight o'clock," Lucas replied.

"Do you if I ring someone really quickly, you see my hockey team at home were playing in the National competition and I need to know if they won?" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ring?" Lucas said confused.

"Ring, you know, call on_ telephone," _she said, looking strangely at them.

"Oh we usually say call, sorry. So you play hockey as in _ice-hockey?" _Lucas asked.

"Oh no, just the normal kind."

She picked up the phone and dialled number.

"Hey!" the other end answered, with a lot of music in the background.

"Hey!" Naomi exclaimed, "So did we win?"

She crossed her fingers, praying they had.

"Naomi, I don't know how to tell you this but," the other end said sadly, "We won 23 12!" she exclaimed happily.

"Oh my god, well done. Who scored?" "We won," she quickly told Lucas and Haley.

"Well, I scored a couple, Sophia scored a couple too. It was amazing! But I do wish you were playing next to me though," she started the beginning of the sentence happily, then she said the last one gloomily.

"Well done to you both and hey, it's not long till I visit."

"Yeah, I know, I do miss you though,"

"I miss you too, all of you."

"Anyway, here coach wants ya."

"Hello," said a more mature voice.

"Oh, hi!" she exclaimed, "Congratulations on the win!"

"Thanks, we couldn't of done it without you," she replied.

"What do you mean, I only played three games?"

"The three we won by nearly twenties!" she exclaimed.

"But still, your the guys who scored the winning shots and now your top under 18 team in the whole of the UK, I had nothing to do with it,"

"Well, if you insist but that doesn't change the fact we're giving you MVP of the season,"

Naomi was speechless, "I really don't deserve that. You should really give it to one of the other guys,"

"You do deserve it no arguing, and before you do start, Francesca wants to talk again."

"Okay, thanks, bye."

"Bye."

"Hey, it's me again."

"Hey."

"I just wanted to chat."

"Sorry, but maybe later, my English teacher and the schools basketball coach is here."

"What did you do this time,"

" I dunno but when they came to the door, I sort of punched the coach in the stomach thinking he was that scary, psychotic, stalker guy."

Francesca chuckled, "One day your really gonna hurt someone."

Naomi chuckled back, "I know and I said oh shit in front of them too."

"Ha ha, oh god," she said catching her breath.

"Well, I better go face my fate, it was nice knowing you," she joked.

"Yeah, I'll miss you," she replied in the same way.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

The phone call ended.

"So you won!" Lucas said breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we did 23 12."

"That's impressive. So the reason we're here is. Mrs. James-Scott saw you playing basketball down at the river court and said it was worth asking you to try out for the team."

"I – I'm really not that good and plus I thought yo didn't have a girls team."

"We don't we want you to try out for the boys team."

"I can't really, I would love to but, I'm not that good."

"Well Mrs. James-Scott thinks you are and I trust her with that so, what do you say."

"I can't really."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"Fine, I'll tell you why but you can't tell anyone, the only people who know are, the headmaster, matron and PE teachers."

"We won't tell anyone, we promise."

She looked at them regretfully, "A few months before I moved here I was involved in a pretty nasty hockey accident."

"What happened?" Haley asked concerned.

"Someone from the other team ran into me and hit me hard with her hockey stick. Even with shin pads on I still managed to crack my shin bone."

"Ouch," Lucas exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was. Anyway, when it healed I started playing hockey again, it still hurt a little but everyone noticed that I still wasn't playing my best. So I went back to the doctor and he said the only way to get it back was surgery and the only way I could get that surgery is if I went private not NHS-"

"NHS?" Haley asked.

"National heath service, where the government pays," she explained.

"Oh, yeah. You guys have that."

She shook her head slightly at her teachers language, "It was quite expensive this surgery so we looked to see if there was a cheaper option abroad."

"So you came here," Lucas finished.

"Yeah, so I moved here regretfully for a year or two."

"So when's your surgery?"

"Two months, it was a better idea to move in first."

"Yeah, but still I don't see a problem with you trying out, it will help you make friends."

_Friends_ she thought. Since she moved in she hadn't made any new friends.

"Okay I'll try out if you do a little something for me."

The coach sighed, "And what is that?"

"Practice a little bit of hockey with me."

"Deal," he replied

"Do you wanna see some thing cool," she said randomly.

"Yeah, sure."

She led them into a room. Inside this room where pictures of her hockey team and her kit. Haley picked up a picture.

"Wow, is that you?" she asked amazed.

"Yeah, that was before the accident."

"Yeah, but look at you after the accident too, you were still good," he said looking at an fairly new newspaper clipping.

"I suppose," she said.

"Anyhoo, we should probably head off and you I want that assignment tomorrow." Haley said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed.

"I will," Naomi promised.

She lead them out the door and they had just turned back to the car when Naomi yelled at them, "Wait! When do you want me to try out?"

Lucas turned around startled a little, " Lets say seven thirty at the river court," he asked questioningly.

Naomi nodded in approval, "Yep I'll see there, half seven."

Lucas nodded, "Bye," he and Haley said in unison.

"See ya," Naomi replied.

She quickly locked the door and leant against it with a slight smile.

Outside Haley spoke up, "D'you think we should tell Peyton?"

"I honestly don't think so, it would get her scared and she'd panic before we even know if she's the one he'll be coming after," he said truthly.

"Maybe your right," Haley agreed

They walked back to the car and headed home.

XXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

New Enemies Found But Old Not Forgotten: Chapter 2

It was seven twenty and Naomi was on her way to meet Lucas.

She finally got to the river court after the long walk and was greeted by Coach Scott, "Hey Naomi," he said calmly.

"Hia," she replied cheerfully, "So what do I have to do?" she asked a little nervous.

"Just a few simple drills, nothing too hard," he replied recognizing the fear in the girls voice, "Lets start with passing," he added.

"Okay," she said curiously.

Coach Scott tossed her the ball and she caught it, "Pass me the ball," he said.

Naomi responded by tossing the ball gracefully with force into his arms.

"Okay," he said a little shocked by the girls strength and accuracy, "I don't think I need to see more there. Nice pass."

"Thanks," she said a little shocked herself, "So what's next?" she asked curiously.

"Em, I know," he moved to the centre of the court and tossed her the ball, "Try and get past me with the ball."

She caught the ball, thought a second, before making a move. She thought of some hockey tactics she knew might help.

She quickly maid her way passed Lucas with some very clever moves and the ball reached the net and went in.

"Wow, that was pretty good Smith, nicely done, you've surprised me," Coach Scott excaimed.

"Believe me, I'm pretty surprised me'self," Naomi quickly added.

"Well lets see if you can get the ball through the net. You got five goes to get it in," he told her.

She just nodded in reply as he threw her the ball.

She bouned it one, two, three then lifted it up throwing it and letting it fly gracefully out of her hands and into the net. Her eyes widened as it went it, she was just as surprised as Coach Scott who was speechless.

She did it another four times and nothing but net.

"Well, I guess I've seen enough here, I'll be in touch soon."

"Thanks. Oh and Coach Scott I believe we had a deal?"

"Yes, Naomi, when and where?"

"Tommorow six o'clock in the mornin' at the school gym?" she asked.

"I'll be there," Coach Scott promised.

"See ya."

"Bye."

Coach Scott retreated to the benches at sat down to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naomi was on her way home with a smile on her face when suddenly she recognized the person that she feared the most, Ian Banks, her and Peyton's stalker. The smile quickly dissapeared and was replaced by trembling and a face full of fear.

"Hey my English hunny."

Naomi started to back off and ran back towards the River Court. Ian, however continued to run and shout after her.

Suddenly she tripped over a rock and went flying. She looked down and saw her knee and elbows bleeding. Shit she thought but continued to run.

She reached all the way limping to the River Court and was in the arms of Lucas Scott, as he stood when he saw the racket.

"Naomi, what is it? What's wrong?" he loooked at her concerned.

"I-It's-It's him," Naomi trembled pointing to the figure appearing in the distance.

"Lucas?" Ian asked questionaly.

"Ian, if your back to screw with Peyton or anyone else. Get the hell away and keep it that way," Lucas yelled angrily.

Ian ran off and Coach Scott turned to look at Naomi who was a bit battered and bruised. "Did he do that to you?" he asked.

"No, I just had a nice trip," she said still scared.

"C'mon, lets get you cleaned up."

Naomi just nodded in agreement as he helped her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached Haley's house when Naomi asked, "Where are we?"

"Ha- Mrs James Scotts."

She looked at him confused.

"Trust me."

He helped her out of the car and rang the doorbell.

"Luk- Coach Scott, Naomi, what happened to you?" Haley asked once answering the door.

Naomi looked at her pissed off whilst Lucas explained, "She got chased by phyco Derek and tripped."

"Ooh, c'mon lets get you cleaned up."

Naomi just nodded.

Haley sat Naomi down and went and got a first aid kit and some wet cloths when Nathan came down.

"Hey Luke," Nathan greeted his brother and then looked at Naomi. He sent Lucas a look as if to say who's she?

"Hey Nate. Oh this is Naomi I'm trying her out for the team."

"And I teach her English," Haley butted in.

"Hia," Naomi greeted whilst Haley weted a cloth.

"Hey, what happened to you?" he asked.

Lucas saw the discomfort on her face and quickly said, "She tripped running from Physco Derek."

"Oh, he's back, I thought he was in jail?"

"He got out, good behaviour."

"That's great, he gets out and starts tormenting girls again." Naomi looked at Nathan scared.

Her attention was quickly taken off him when she noticed Haley starting to clean her wounds up, "Oh, no, Mrs James-Scott, thats fine I can do that trustt me I have to do it all the time and there usually worse."

They all look at her confused and slightly concerened.

"Oh no, not like that with hockey and stuff."

They all went "Oh." When Jamie walked in.

"Who's that Mommy?" he asked.

"Oh my God aren't you the cutest little thing." Naomi exclaimed.

"That's Naomi. She's one of the girls I teach sweety. Naomi this is our son Jamie."

"Hey gorgeous," Naomi said happily.

"Hey," Jamie replied sitting on her lap.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"Nah, I just fell over," she told him so he wouldn't freack out.

"Where you talking about hockey?"

"Yeah, I was just telling your Mummy and Daddy about me falling over playing."

"I love NHL," he exclaimed, "What's your worse injuries playing?"

"Emm, well lets see there when I broke my shin bone."

"Ow, what else?" he asked interested.

"Well I was in PE and one of the girls not in the team bashed into me and I slid across the plastic grass and cut my knee, see?" she said showing him the scar.

"Cool," he exclaimed.

"So you play hockey?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"What like ice hockey or field hockey?"

"Emm, I think you call it field hockey, we just call it hockey."

"Cool, who do you play for?"

"Just my school in England."

"Cool."

"Yeah, it is actually we just made UK under 18 champions, so it's great, it's good fun too."

"Cool, congrats."

"Thanks. I should really be going."

"Well let Coach give you ride home." Haley piped up.

"Oh no, honestly I'm fine walking."

"No, I'll give you a ride home my house is that way anyway," Lucas agrreed.

"No honestly, It's fine."

"It's dark outside and you have no idea were the Physco is, let him give you a lift," Haley said persuasivly.

"Your not going to let me walk alone are you?" Naomi asked slightly annoyed.

"Nope," Haley said cheerfully.

"Fine," she replied stubbornly.

"Bye, and don't forget that assignment again."

"See ya, Mrs James Scott, Coach Scott and Jamie."

"I'll see you guys later," Lucas said.

"Later man," Nathan replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 6 30 am the next day and just as promised Lucas and Naomi met in the gym for there hockey sessions.

Naomi entered, started and Lucas and began laughing at him.

"What?" he asked slightly offended.

"This is hockey not rugby mate," she said trying to control her laughing.

He looked at her confused.

"Lose everything except for the shin and mouth guards."

He looked at her and nodded.

Five minutes later he returned just as she told him to.

"Okay so what's next?" he asked.

She chucked him a hockey stick and passed him the ball, "Try and score against me."

He smiled and hit the ball but she saved it. They went on playing for ages.

"You should get on to class."

"Not going," was her simple answer.

"What you have to go to school." he said concerened.

"Can't gotta go to the doc."

"Oh, sorry, I had a lot of fun today." he added.

"Yeah, thanks Coach. See ya."

"Bye, oh and Naomi."

"Yeah."

"Your on the team."

"What oh my god thankyou," and with that she left the gym.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for everyones reviews, they've really encouraged me to continue writing. Please ignore all the mistakes, English is my worst subject. This chapter won't be the best it's just a filler.**

Chapter 3

A really pissed off Naomi walked into the schools gym, she had just came back from the doctor who had toyed around with her bad leg before deciding to give her the prescription for the pills she needed to play sports before the surgery to correct it. It was her first practice and she was running a little late because of the doctor.

One of the guys walked over to her and said, "Cheerleading practice is on a Thursday." This guy was Michael, one of the teams best players.

Annoyed with him just assuming she was another cheerleader she said bluntly, "I'm not a cheerleader and if you assume I'm one again, I swear to God, you'll regret it."

Michael took a step back, "Ooh feisty."

Before she had the chance to hurt him, Coach Scott pulled her away and called the team over, "Everyone this is Naomi, our new point guard."

Michael looked at him, "But Coach she's a _girl_."

"And your a boy, well done," she said sarcastically, the team laughed.

"And she's English and sarcastic."

"Your American and annoying, don't see me complaining do you."

Just as about they were going to start a fight, Coach Scott stopped them, "Okay, okay, unless you wanna get benched Michael I suggest you stop, and Naomi, nice one, he had it coming," he said winking at her.

"I've had a lot of practice trust me," she said rolling her eyes.

Coach Scott walked over to her and asked, "What's up, physco after you again?" knowing she was pissed off, that was evident to everyone.

"If that physco is called Doctor Hills then yes, if they're called Ian banks then no," she said sarcastically and full of rage.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Let's just say she wanted to play with bones and make them hurt more rather than BETTER!" she yelled. Neither of them had noticed but the whole team was now staring at them.

"Whoa, hey there calm down, you able to play?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, sixteen sixty's," the team went off to the edge of the court and Naomi just looked at him confused.

"Oh eemm the whole team has to run sixteen laps in sixty seconds, up to it?" he explained.

She looked at him, pulled a bottle of pills from her pocket, shook out two, swallowed them dry and nodded.

"She's a druggy too," Michael yelled from the opposite end of the court.

Naomi stared at him and shouted, "You better take that back before you regret."

"Ooh I'm real scared now."

She began to run over and punch him in the gut when Coach Scott interrupted them, "Unless you wanna be benched Mike, you should shut the hell up."

"Ha shove that up your pipe and smoke it," Naomi added, getting strange looks from everyone in the gym, "It's an English thing," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"That goes for you too, Miss Smith," Lucas warned as she looked to the ground. He blew the whistle and they started there sixteen sixty's, to everyones surprise Naomi kept up with the pace with everyone else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Practices where now over and it was the first game of the season. The team was in the locker room, Naomi who was obviously not allowed into the guys changing room until they had changed was now let in as the coaches were about to pep the team up.

"Okay, guys first game of the season, c'mon do us proud," Nathan encouraged.

"Yeah, lose and I'll whip your sorry asses in the shape," Skills added.

The team laughed, "I guess what they're trying to say is do the school proud, do your best and try and win, we could do with some wins, Ravens on three..." Coach Scott exclaimed.

Everyones hands went in, "One, two, three, RAVENS!" they exclaimed.

As they were about to enter the gym, Coach Scott pulled Naomi over and asked, "You ready for this?"

She looked at him scared then changed it into a face full of excitement and determination, "Oh yeah, these arseholes won't know what's hit them!" she exclaimed.

"Ah hem," Coach Taylor said once hearing her language, and looking at Jamie.

"I mean idiots," she said quickly.

"Mmm hmm," he said nodding his head, trying not to laugh.

XXXXXXXXX

The opposing team's coach who was angry with his team for letting a girl get to them called a time out.

Lucas noticed Naomi who was starring, scared into the crowd.

"What is it?" Nathan asked noticing the girls distress.

"It's him," she replied.

"Don't worry about it, if he tries anything I'll kick his ass."

"And when you do I shall be there," she said causing them all to laugh.

"Okay, well we're winning, lets keep it that way, Greg I want you to get the ball, pass it to Michael, Michael I want you then to pass to Naomi who should be somewhere near the three point line, okay?" Coach Scott explained.

Everyone nodded except for Michael who was about to say something when he was cut off by Coach Scott, "No buts, win on three."

"One, two, three WIN!" they exclaimed before getting back into position.

They did just as planned and yes once again Naomi sunk it in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last shot was scored by the Ravens and the crowd cheered. The team high fived each other and Michael walked over to Naomi, "Not bad for a girl," he said glaring at her.

"Thanks, not bad for an annoying boy," she said smiling.

Suddenly someone put their hand over Naomi's eyes and said, "Do you want me to go deal with him?"

He startled Naomi and she turned around to see the voice had came from a teenage, English, muscular boy, "Sam, Frankie, Sophia, Mum, Dad, what are you doing here?" she exclaimed too happy.

"I came to see my girlfriends first game," Sam said proud of his girlfriend.

She kissed him passionately on the lips and hugged each of them in turn, "Come, theres people I want you to meet."

They followed her, "Amy," she called to one of the cheerleaders, "Amy, this is my boyfriend Sam, my best friends from home Frankie and Sophia and my Mum and Mum, Dad, Frankie, Sophia, Sam this is my best friend from here Amy."

"Hey," they each said, they all then followed Naomi too where the coach and team, "Great game Naomi," Coach Scott told her.

"Thanks, couldn't have done it without ya, theres some people I would like you to meet. This is my Mum, Dad, two best friends and teammates Sophia and Frankie and boyfriend Sam. Everyone this is Coach Scott, and the two assistant coaches Coach Scott, Coach Taylor, my English teacher Mrs James-Scott, hers and assist coach Scott's son Jamie, who's a genius and the team," she introduced happily.

"Hi," they all replied.

"Naomi, you coming to the party?" called one of the boys.

"Can they come too?"

"Sure."

"Even my parents."

"Yeah even the parents."

"Then yeah, where?"

"My place."

"Okay, is that okay with you guys?" she asked turning to her family and friends.

"Party, sounds fun," exclaimed the girls.

"I'll meet you guys at the car," she said chucking them the keys before going to get changed.

In the changing rooms the cheerleaders walked up to her and said, "Your pretty good, ignore Michael he's just a jerk."

"Thanks and your cheering was great."

"Thanks, so where you from?"

"Just a town outside London."

"Cool, we should hang out some time."

"Yeah thanks, I'd really like that."

Amy walked up to Naomi and said, "Can I still get a lift with you?"

"Why not?"

"I thought you might want to hang out with your friends and family and stuff."

"Yeah I do and your one of those friends, c'mon, you ready?"

"Yeah, thanks."

They all squeezed in to the car with Naomi driving, Sam sitting beside her and Sophia, Frankie and Amy in the back. They just dropped her parents off cause they didn't really feel like partying.

"So you know where your going?" Sam asked.

"I think, it's right down here isn't it Amy?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," she said before getting back to the conversation she, Sophia and Frankie were having about shoes.

"I really missed you," Sam said naughtily.

"I missed you too, she said as pulling into the driveway and sharing a passionate kiss with her boyfriend.

"Ugh honestly you too seriously need to get a room," Sophia said breaking their kiss. They all laughed at the faces Sam and Naomi were giving them.

"It's party time!" Amy exclaimed.

"Hey girls, c'mon in," said Greg.

"Hey Greg," Amy and Naomi said at the same time rolling their eyes.

"Oh you want me," he added, they laughed.

He then turned to Frankie, "Hey baby."

"I'm taken," she said bluntly.

He turned to Sophia and gave her the nod she smiled back.

Naomi and Sam walked in holding hands and going to get a drink.

"Hey!" shouted one of the players, "Great game!"

"Thanks, you too."

"So who are your friends?"

Oh Soph, Frankie," she called, "This is Sophia and Frankie."

"Hey welcome to Tree Hill."

"Thanks."

"You single?" he asked looking at Soph.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah, sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah, especially when you have to watch these two making out in the front seat." They all laughed.

"Hey." Naomi said nudging her.

"I know what you mean." They all laughed.

"So how long you staying?" he asked.

"A week."

"Cool, we should hang out."

"Yeah, that'd be fun."

"We'll leave you guys to talk," Naomi butted in.

The party was ending and at the end Sophia and the guy from the team had exchanged numbers and email addresses. Naomi had made out with Sam and got interrupted by Frankie five times and Frankie and Amy had become good friends.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Naomi's house it was 3:21 am and everyone was sleeping in Naomi's room except for her parents who were sleeping in the guest room.

_Knock Knock._

"Uh, what was that?" Frankie whispered.

"Oh, I think I know, everyone grab a weapon and follow me down, be quiet, no noise at all," Naomi whispered back.

They walked down the stairs to the door.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock._

Frankie and Sophia each had a hockey stick and Sam had an umbrella. Naomi went unequipped. She walked to the door and slowly opened it. "Aarrrggghhh,"she screamed about to punch who ever it was before seeing, Coach Scott and Peyton, she jumped.

There was a sigh of relief, "Coach Scott what are you doing here? You nearly made me punch you again." Frankie, Sophia and Sam gave out a chuckle.

"Trust me my whole life flashed before my eyes too," he added.

"Sorry, I really have to stop doing that." They all laughed.

"Yeah, anyway umm this is Peyton she got a visit from Ian today, I think you might wanna know what he said."

"Oh yeah, sure, come in," she said and lead them to the living room sitting down.

"Ian, isn't that the physco?" Sam asked Naomi, she nodded.

"So what does he want now?" she asked Coach Scott.

"Well, Peyton here, was the first person he attacked and he decided to have a little visit to her house," he paused, "We'd just been out and walked in to find him snooping around in her underwear drawer."

"Great first he's a stalker and now he's a dirty perv to," Naomi said under her breath slightly disturbed and Sam rubbed her back to comfort her.

"That's not all, we walked in and he saw us. He gave out a laugh and said, don't worry your no longer my favourite. We came here after because we think he means you and we just wanted to tell you," he said sighing.

Sam looked at his girlfriend and saw she was scared, "Thanks, so I'm guessing you were his first victim?" he said looking at Peyton.

"Yeah, five years ago," she said still shocked.

"Well thanks for stopping by." he said nodding.

"Yeah, em we'll let ourselves out. Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing," Coach Scott said standing up, "Naomi, seriously don't worry you've got, emm what's your name again?" looking at Sam.

"Sam," he replied.

"Yeah Sam, here to protect you," he finished.

"Yeah, thanks, I'll see you at practice later." she said still staring at the couch.

"Bye." They all said.

Once they had gone Sam turned to Naomi again, "Hey, don't worry it's okay."

She let out a cry on his shoulder while Sophia and Frankie sat on the coach just as shocked and scared as Naomi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
